1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device to improve image quality and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The recent advent of an information-dependent age has brought about rapid development in the field of displays that visually displays electrical information signals. In this regard, research to impart functions such as thinness, weight reduction, and low power consumption to a variety of flat panel displays having superior properties is underway.
Representative examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), electro-luminescence displays (ELDs), electro-wetting displays (EWDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and the like.
Such a flat panel display necessarily includes a flat display panel. The flat display panel has a structure in which a pair of substrates are joined to each other such that they face each other via an inherent light-emitting material or a polarization material and includes a display surface in which a display area and a periphery thereof (i.e., a non-display area) are defined. The display area is defined by a plurality of pixel areas.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display (OLED) devices display an image using organic light emitting elements which spontaneously emit light. That is, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements corresponding to a plurality of pixel areas.
As such, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using the organic light emitting element corresponding to the each pixel area, thus eliminating the necessity of black matrices to prevent light leakage in the periphery of each pixel area.
However, in a general organic light emitting display device, light emitted from the exterior or from adjacent pixel areas is reflected by metal patterns, which causes generation of light leakage in the periphery of the pixel area. For this reason, there are problems such as distortion of color coordinates, deterioration in contrast ratio, and deterioration in image quality.
Accordingly, a polarizing film may be adhered to the display surface in order to prevent light leakage. In this case, problems such as deterioration in brightness and an increase in manufacturing cost are generated due to the presence of the polarizing film.
Alternatively, in order to prevent light leakage, a black matrix may be formed at the periphery of each pixel area. In this case, there are problems in that another mask process for forming the black matrix needs to be performed, simplification of the overall manufacturing process is difficult due to difficult patterning of the black matrix, and reliability is thus deteriorated.